joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Krillin (Omega 9000x Downplayed)
Summary Krillin Is Weaker Than You, Justin Bieber (Downplayed), Yamcha (Weakling), Powers and Stats Tier: Massively Below This Wikia | Less Than -∞ Name: Krillin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Garbage Age: Untemporal(Never Exist In Our Reality) | Less Than Negative Classification: The Worst Character In The Onmiverse | Pathetic Bald Powers and Abilities: Always Die Attack Potency: Below Non-Existence ' 'Speed: Negative(Less Than -90000000000000 MPH By Nanosegund) Lifting Strength: N/A(Can't Lifting Nothing) Striking Strength: The Same With AP Durability: Always Defeated ''' '''Stamina: Negative Range: Nothing Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Below Pointless Weaknesses: Insanely Weak Notable Attacks/Techniques: Always Dead Keys: Below Non-Existence | True Himself Note This Profile Is Repeated Above Infinty Facts Not Cannot Win Is Gay Created Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Speculation) Killed By Existing Killed By You Loses To Anyone Get Owned By Everything Is Killed Infinty Times Chuck Norris Make Krillin His Personal Biatch N-Alex Kills Him With A Finger Beerus Destroyed Without Doing Nothing Make Hercule/Mr Satan Look The One Above All Always Loses Luigi (Doing Nothing Edition) Stomp Fly>>>>>>>>>>>>Krillin Justin Bieber Kills Him With His Crappy Voice Felipe Neto(Ultra Downplayed) Godly-Stomps Downplayed BTS>>>>>>>>>>>Krillin=Opposite Godmode=Illogical Paradoxes Below Downplayed Others Below Victories In Himself Notable Losses: ''' '''Himself Me ''' '''You Illogical Paradoxes The Opposite Godmode Yamcha (Weakling) Felipe Neto(Ultra Downplayed) ' 'Altaïr(Assassin's Creed, Super Downplayed) ''' '''Haruno Sakura (Useless) Goku (Downplayed) Less Than -9000 Yamcha Yamcha (Wanked) Yamcha (True Power) Yamcha (Downplayed) The Illuminati (Downplayed) [[Downplayed BTS|'Downplayed BTS']] [[Downplayed Hawk(Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins)|'Downplayed Hawk(Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins)']] [[Vice-President Dilma(Downplayed)|'Vice-President Dilma(Downplayed)']] [[Lorekeeper Zinnia(Over Downplayed And According To Haters)|'Lorekeeper Zinnia(Over Downplayed And According To Haters)']] [[The God Slayer(Real Profile)|'The God Slayer(Real Profile)']] [[The Best Godmode Of All|'The Best Godmode Of All']] Zen'o (Downplayed) The One Below All The One Below The One Below All The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All The One Below The One Below etc... (GRAHAM NUMPER TIMES) All All Wanked Characters All Lowballed Characters All Downplayed Characters All Exaggerated Characters All Overexaggerated Characters All Onmiexaggerated Characters All Godmodes All Profiles In This Wikia All Users All Mods/Admins Below Losing Inconclusive Matches: Dead Guy(Because Who Both Are Dead) Deleted Pages(Because Who Both Not Existing) Twilight Sparkle (According to Anti-Bronies) (Because Both Are Fodders) The Truly Undeinably Weakest Below All The Tails Doll(Truly Downplayed) Category:Characters Category:Below Tiers Category:Weaklings Category:Below belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow belowBelow below Category:Below below Category:Below Below Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Weaker than Logan paul Category:Cannot Win Category:Loses to anyone who tries to copy him Category:So weak that Doug Dimmadome wouldn't own him Category:So Weak that nobodys Laughing Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Losers Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Dumbasses Category:Weaker than Naruto (according to haters) Category:Weaker than the illogical paradox Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bullshit Category:Killed By Existing Category:Fodder